


Moonlit Desires

by ArchangelRoman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forced to come, Full Moon, Horny!Derek, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Scenting sort of, Werewolf hearing, Werewolf!Derek, alpha!Derek, lots of fucking, sort of, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/ArchangelRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon is out and Derek's emotions are heightened, including his already potent desire. What happens when Derek goes out for a run to cool off, but accidentally catches his name, full of pleasure and want, whispering through the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm... I hope you like it, it came from nowhere and I just had to go with it.

The moon is at its zenith, a big, bright and powerful beauty so close that one could reach out and pluck it from the sky. Thousands of stars make dazzling abstract art around the moon, twinkling like diamonds against a midnight backdrop.

And Derek kind of hates it. The moon taunts him with its power, calling to him, demanding him to change, take to the wild and allow his wolf to stride. The funny thing is that he kind of does want to do that, just loosen the reins on his self control for one night, just once, and let himself loose to forget about the desire sitting like a boulder in his abdomen. 

So he does. From his sitting position in the only surviving room of the Hale house, Derek gets up and takes off at a sprint, stripping out of his too-hot long-sleeve to his wife-beater underneath , and soaring out of the second story window. He lands in a stable crouch, uninjured. In a matter of seconds his irises bleed from green to red, his canines elongate in synchronization with his claws, fur and sideburns. 

The wind, though probably stinging to the mortals if they could travel the speed of an alpha wolf, is nothing against his skin as he whips through the woods at top speed and forgetting everything, letting his instinct take. He lets himself run wild, but not so much as to completely lose control. At the same time he attempts to cool his overheated skin. 

Everything Derek sees is tinted red. His senses are heightened, allowing him to pass easily through the woods by barreling over upturned earth and easily gliding under hanging branches. It was so easy in fact, that Derek somehow manages to end up near civilization, a very familiar patch of greenery behind Stilinksi’s house. 

Though he is in his wolf form Derek is still in control and still has his common sense, so he knows that if he is near Stiles’ place he is too close to any stray innocents. He’s just about to turn back and circle the woods around his house a few times and perhaps do some work to the house. As he turns his head to leave, his highly sensitive ears facing Stiles’ house, he hears it clearly then: _Derek._

His name whispered in a breathy moan of pleasure, barely tumbling past trembling lips. 

For a second Derek imagines that he imagined it. But then he hears it again, this time more urgent: _Derek please!_ Suddenly something feral and hungry explodes inside of him, his desire returning tenfold. Without having thought about it Derek was racing from the edge of the woods, scaling up Stiles’ window and slipping through undetected. He moves into the shadows of the room and lets the moonlight continue to stream unfiltered in a slice of light across from the window to the door. 

The sight he sees stuns him straight out of his transformation. 

Stiles is on his bed with the covers thrown carelessly off to the side putting him on full display. His eyes are closed but his legs are open, bending at the knees so his feet are flat on the bed. Stiles groans, one hand wrapped around his throbbing cock and the other hand curled save for his index and middle fingers which continuously disappear between Stiles’ beautiful pale buttocks. With his feet placed firmly on the bed, he pushes up his hips and his fingers go deeper. He moans in pleasure and Derek has to use all of his self control to stay 

For the third time, Derek’s name leaves Stiles’ lip in a breathy moan and Derek can’t just stand there anymore, he has to _caress, lick and bite_ all of the skin that, in another context, could be considered being offered. 

His eyes bleed to red again and he’s achingly hard. He wants to be _inside_. As soon as he comes back to himself, he takes a deep breath through his nose and is nearly suffocated with the overwhelming smell of _pure_ Stiles. 

Derek clenches his fist—claws into his palms until the skin gives and blood wells at his fingertips. A growl rumbles in his chest and if that doesn’t catch Stiles’ attention, when Derek speaks, voice strained and full of aching desire and want, it certainly does. “Stiles,” Derek chokes out. It could be a plea, it could be a warning, and not even Derek is sure. 

Stiles finally realizes he’s not alone, having been so occupied in his, what sounded to be, a very intense masturbation experience that he wasn’t aware he was being watched. When he realizes just _who_ is watching him, his voice goes so high he doesn’t make a sound. 

For a while the both of them are stuck. Derek’s body hidden in the shadows, claws clenched into fists, and bright red eyes literally glowing from the shadows. Stiles, however, seems to be slower than usually as he still hasn’t covered up. When he sees bright red eyes trailing over his body, something clicks and he grabs for the covers and effectively shows Derek his ass when he sprawls over the side of the bed to grab the covers. Eventually, though, he is half decent. 

Anger, confusion, embarrassment and arousal pitches Stiles’ voice to a weird level, gives it a distinct tone as he hisses, “Derek, what the hell are you doing here?” 

The alpha finally steps out of the shadows, his features mostly human except for his claws and his bright, supernaturally luminescent red irises. Instead of answering the question, Derek stops beside the bed, his eyes raking Stiles’ naked chest. “I heard you.” 

Stiles swallows, his blood boiling for a different reason all together—well not entirely, he’s actually still pretty hard. “W-what do you mean?” he stutters, feeling vulnerable under the questing gaze. 

“You called my name,” Derek clarifies. His voice is dazed, his eyelids heavy with lust. When his tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip, he gladly notes that Stiles tracks the movement. 

“No I didn’t,” Stiles denies instantly. His eyes dart upwards, meeting Derek’s eyes and then trailing lower. He swallows and Derek hears it loud and clear. 

“Yes you did.” Derek notice Stiles’ eyes linger on his chest and torso. In one quick sweep, his shirt is off and tossed across the room. 

Stiles eyes widen and he can’t believe Derek just did what he did. His eyes track the movement of the shirt to its decent and then his eyes rest on Derek’s chest once more, this time without any obstructions in the way. “No I didn’t,” Stiles insists but he lacks conviction, his voice is dazed. 

Derek doesn’t bother debating it anymore as he can clearly see, and smell, that Stiles wants him. He heard it, too. “You can touch me, Stiles. I won’t bite, I promise.” And though he’s sincere, he can’t resist smiling so that Stiles can see his elongated canines. 

Stiles heart leaps into his throat. Fear? Excitement? Too many emotions are rushing through his blood at the moment but the most dominant one is his own aching desire. Entranced, Stiles sits up, his eyes darting back to Derek’s for confirmation that this is actually happening. 

When Derek sees that Stiles obviously needs more encouraging, Derek leans forward, sitting down on the bed when Stiles scoots over to make room for him. The alpha raises his right hand, supported on the bed with his left, and lets his fingers trail from Stiles’ collar bone and down his arm. 

Still tense and captivated, Stiles relaxes when Derek touches him. Feeling bold, Stiles reaches out and runs his fingers over Derek’s stomach and he feels abdominal muscles made out of stone. And he wants them pressed against his own naked, heated flesh. 

At Stiles’ touch, Derek growls from deep within his chest. “I’m going to kiss you now,” Derek warns. He has to, because he doesn’t believe he’d be able to stop himself anyways, he has to taste Stiles. 

“Okay,” Stiles breaths, licking his lips out of nervousness and because they were slightly chapped. 

Derek leans in, puckering his lips and closing his eyes. He uses the hand not supporting his weight to cup Stiles’ cheek and guide him into the kiss without their noses bumping. 

The kiss is soft and chaste and perfect. When Derek pulls back and licks his lips, he can faintly taste Stiles and hunger crests and he dives back in, more instant. Licking at Stiles’ lips allows him access to Stiles’ warm, wet mouth to which Derek uses his tongue to explore. Thoroughly. 

This new kiss, more heated and hungry goes on and on. Somehow Derek’s pants end up on the floor and he’s slotted perfectly between Stiles’ open legs, rutting against Stiles’ hip with shallow thrusts without breaking the kiss. 

The friction feels so good but when Derek’s cock snakes out from his boxer shorts and he rubs his pre-cum –slicked cock against Stiles’, their rhythm falters and they grind their hips harder together causing Stiles to cry out. It’s instantly quieted by Derek’s lips. 

When Derek is close—and he knows Stiles is if his erratic thrusts are any indication--, he pulls away from the kiss, leans his weight onto his knees and still Stiles’ hips with his hands. It’s a gentle pressure. 

“Why’d you stop?” Stiles whines, his chest heaving and his hands fisted in his sheets. 

“I want to fuck you,” Derek tells him whilst looking him straight in the eyes, brown to green. “Can I fuck you, Stiles?” 

Stiles’ eyes widen and his breath speeds up and he hurriedly grips the base of his cock in a grip way too tight to be comfortable; a makeshift cock ring. “Fuck,” Stiles breathes in relief. “You almost made me come and you didn’t even touch my cock, yes you can fuck me.” 

Derek’s boxers are around his thighs and his above average, thick, cut cock slips between Stiles’ ass cheeks, catching slightly on his entrance causing them both to groan. Derek continues for a few more moments, adjusting to the feel of Stiles’ soft, warm, slicked and yielding flesh. “Stiles?” 

“Mmm?” Stiles is concentrating, trying really hard not to cum and embarrass himself. 

“I’m going to fuck you to the brink of insanity, until you just lay here, ass bared as I take you again and again,” Derek tells him like it's a fact, as if he’s talking about the weather. 'Oh hey, Stils. Blue skies, slightly cloudly and oh yeah, I'm gonna fuck you.'

And that does it, Stiles comes with a shout of Derek’s name on his lips. Several thick, white, hot jets of cum pain Stiles’ chest and Derek inhales the scent, licks the taste of nothing but pure Stiles. His eyes bleed red and he lets out hungry rumble resembling that of a growl. 

“Are you ready?” Derek asks even though his voice is distorted with that of his wolf, his features still normal. All but the eyes, that is. 

“Fuck, Derek, yes, please!” 

Derek presses in, the head of his cock popping in with a little bit of pressure and a little more lubrication, courtesy of Stiles. He slides in all the way until he bottoms out without stopping. Stiles cries out and it’s like music to Derek’s ears. He slowly pulls out, pulling a needy whine from Stiles which morphs into a groan when Derek snaps his hips forward. 

Stiles lies there, cum on his chest and he just takes it until he comes again, Derek finally following him over the edge the third time.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave them Kudos/Comments if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
